Lily
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: The Avengers rescue a girl during a routine mission, however there is more to this girl than meets the eye. Set in an AU where the infinity war ended and Thanos was defeated before getting the mind stone. Lots of WandaxVision. Also Peter Parker x OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost is Found

Lily

An Avengers MCU Fanfiction

Chapter 1

The Lost is Found

It was supposed to be a normal mission. Wanda and Vision were scouting ahead, the others waiting for their report in the quinjet. Masked by the darkness of the woods, hazel and blue geared eyes scanned the Hydra compound before them.

"I've never seen a compound so well guarded." Wanda stated to the synthezoid next to her. "This must be one where they are making weapons."

"A logical conclusion," Vision nodded, "I've counted 10 guards at this entrance: 5 on the roof and 5 at the door. It should be an easy mi…"

Vision fell silent, bringing a hand to the stone in his forehead. Wanda also clutched her head. Both of their minds echoed with the agonizing scream of a girl. As quickly as it had started, it ended.

"What was that?" Wanda asked, looking over at Vision.

"I do not know… but our mission has turned into a rescue mission." Vision said, turning his comlink on. "Captain Rodgers. We have a new objective."

"Go ahead Vision." Steve turned his comlink on, getting the rest of the team ready.

"We have a rescue to conduct. A girl, of unknown age is in the compound. Miss Maximoff and I just received what we believed was a telepathic cry for help." Vision explained.

"Alright. Maintain your positions. We're coming to you." Steve signed off.

Wanda and Vision stayed in the cover of the tall trees of the forest. Wanda flexed her fingers, spreading her scarlet magic over her delicate digits. This whole scene played out too similarly to her own. This girl… she was going through the same pain as her and her twin brother when hydra had awakened her mutant abilities. Vision rested a hand on her shoulder, sensing her unease and snapped her out of her own thoughts.

"We will get her out Wanda." Vision stated in a matter of fact way.

"I know we will… but can we save her mind." Wanda winced as another telepathic message reached her and Vision.

Steve, Natasha, and Clint all approached behind the two. The telepathic message stopped.

"Let's move in Team. Disable all the guards we come across, grab the intel, and rescue the girl they have hostage." Steve detailed the plan before they all moved silently toward the compound. Wanda and Vision silently flew to the roof, her scarlet magic snaked out of her hands. The tendrils soon incapacitated all the guards up there. She signaled to Steve who, along with Natasha, took out the last 5 guards gracefully and quickly. Vision phased down behind the door, which soon opened thanks to his destroying the keypad.

"Natasha. You and Clint get the intel." Steve commanded. "Wanda, Vision. You're with me. Lead the way to the hostage."

Wanda landed behind the synthezoid and the captain. The three split from the two spies. Surprisingly, there were no guards within the compound. Vision lead the team down a long winding staircase, the atmosphere suddenly changing. Wanda and Vision felt another surge to their heads.

"This way." Vision guided, the telepathic message growing stronger as they approached a plain steel room. Steve used his shield to break the door knob, pushing it open. In the center of the room, a small form in a white hospital gown sat curled up into the smallest she could be. Long silver hair sprawled out around her as her dark blue eyes blankly stared at the floor. Each of her thin pale ankles had large metal cuffs on them with cords leading to the floor. Vision used his mind stone beam to cut the cords before scooping her up into his arms.

"Vision. Get her back to the quinjet." Steve ordered.

Vision nodded, flying out of the compound with the small woman in his arms. He set her on a spare bed they had in the back. Her eyes blinked a few times before she tried to sit up.

"You should rest. You are safe now." Vision put his hand gently on her shoulder, lying her back down.

'Safe' The woman spoke telepathically to him. 'I...I'm really free?'

Vision nodded. Her eyes widened in shock.

'You...you can hear me?' She asked before looking down at her ankles, flinching expecting a shock. However, the shock never came. Vision easily broke them off of her ankles, tossing the cuffs to the side before attending to her ankles, grabbing a nearby first aid kit. She had large electrical burns, the size of the cuffs, on her thin ankle. He took care, cleaning the wounds and bandaged them.

"There. They should be healed in 6 to 8 weeks." Vision turned to put the first aid kit away when he felt a weight on his cape. The synthezoid glanced back to see the woman holding onto the material weakly.

'Thank you.' She smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

He sat beside her, grabbing a tissue to dry her tears for her.

"You're welcome," Vision spoke softly. "Can you tell me your name?"

'Lily.' The girl telepathically spoke.

Just then, the rest of the team boarded the jet. Steve took control, closing the hatch and taking off. Clint walked over to Vision.

"How's she doing?" He asked, smiling at Lily.

"She is weak but rest should help her recover. " Vision analyzed as Lily nodded.

Natasha sat by Wanda as the quinjet flew them back to their headquarters.

"You doing ok kid?" The spy asked, resting a hand on the Sokovian woman's shoulder.

"I am alright." Wanda explained. "I'm just worried about the girl. I've been through what she has been experiencing. It changes you. I just hope I can help her as you all have helped me."

Clint sat across from the two women, crossing his arms as he glanced back at where Lily lied on the bed. It burnt him up inside to think hydra was torturing a girl that was maybe 14 at the oldest. "I want to personally give an arrow to the face of the monster that did all that to her." Clint grinned. "And if our intel is good, I can."

Steve put the jet on autopilot as he went to talk to the team. "I radioed ahead. Tony and Bruce will be waiting to do a medical examination of the girl." He said before turning his attention back to Natasha and Clint. "Clint. Can you and Natasha unencrypt all of the info we got from the base?"

"Sure can, Cap." Clint saluted, a chuckle escaped from Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe

Author's Note: So I forgot to do this in chapter one, but all of the telepathic talking will be in italics to distinguish it!

Anyway, Enjoy chapter two!

Chapter 2

Safe

Back at headquarters. Tony and Bruce waited in the medical bay of the complex. Tony was setting up some equipment to make the exam go as smooth as possible.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. run a test examination and give me the results." Tony ordered as he wheeled over in an office chair to type on a computer.

"Yes, Mr. Stark." A female robotic voice echoed as the medical table glowed.

Bruce looked at another computer screen, watching the data that flooded the screen.

"All is looking good Tony." Bruce called back to the billionaire.

Just then Vision entered, carrying Lily in his arms. He set her on the table, stepping back so the two men had enough room to work.

"Mr. Stark. This is Lily. She was the hostage we rescued from the Hydra base." Vision explained to Tony.

"Thanks for the update son." Tony smiled. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., start the scan."

A bright blue light slowly passed over Lily's trembling form. Her terrified navy eyes glanced over at Vision, who offered a comforting thought that everything would be ok and they knew what they were doing. Once the light reached her feet, it disappeared.

"Mr. Stark. I've detected an unusual device 3 cm below the hyoid bone, implanted directly onto the vocal cords." The female voice detailed.

"I've got the scan here." Bruce spoke, tapping on the keyboard.

'_They put it in me… to take my voice away_.' Lily spoke to all of them mentally.

Bruce and Tony shook their heads before looking at Vision.

"Oh, she can only communicate telepathically." He explained.

"A warning would of been nice there Vision." Tony retorted, turning his attention back to the screen. He used a device on his hand to grab the schematics from the screen and display it before him, spinning it with his hand.

"Hmm… I'll send this over to Strange and get his medical opinion on the best way to go about removing it." Tony flicked his wrist instantly sending all the information to the former surgeon.

Lily sat up from the table, trying to get down. Vision quickly scooped her up in his arms.

"Mr. Stark, I'll be taking her to her room." Vision told his creator. "So I wish you both a pleasant night."

With that, Vision carried Lily up to her room. Her dark blue eyes observed everything around her as she was carried. It took no time to arrive at her room, the door already open. Clint was just finishing up in there, setting out a set of clothes for Lily to change into.

"Rooms already." Clint smiled as he turned to greet the two. "I'll go get her some food."

He left, quickly heading to the kitchen. Vision set Lily in the bed gently. Her navy eyes looked up at him.

'_Everyone here is so nice_.' Lily stated as she sat back against the large pillows. '_I've never had a room like this! It's so big!_' She smiled slightly as she looked around, stopping when her eyes reached the huge windows. '_That's the moon? And the stars?_'

"Have you never seen them before?" Vision asked, looking out the window as well.

Lily shook her head no. '_As long as I can remember, I've been in that place… I've never felt a breeze… the sun on my skin…_' Tears filled her eyes as she curled up, her navy orbs still focused on the world outside. '_They took everything from me… they said I was a monster._' She explained to the synthezoid beside her.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door. Wanda poked her head in before stepping fully into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Lily, this is Wanda." Vision introduced the Sokovian woman who took a seat next to the girl.

"Vizh. Tony wanted to speak to you." Wanda said.

The synthezoid stood up and phased through the floor down to the lab, causing Wanda to laugh softly. Lily, however, was fascinated by his ability.

"He's still getting used to the concept of doors." Wanda chuckled softly. "I came to help you get dressed. I thought we could talk as well."

Lily nodded, letting Wanda undress and redress her in the more comfortable pajamas.

"You know, I don't mind the telepathy." She smiled at Lily.

'_Sorry… it's weird being able to use it freely_.' Lily explained. '_That's what the cuffs were for. Every time I used my powers… zap_.'

"I understand the pain you've been through." Wanda went behind her, brushing her silver hair gently as she talked. "I too was an experiment of hydra. At the time… my mind was too focused on revenge. Me and my brother… we thought it would make us stronger, but those monsters only wanted weapons." Wanda set the brush aside and began to braid her hair. "If you have nightmares, call for me. I'll come help you through them. I had many when I was rescued, but they will go away."

Lily smiled, listening the whole time. She felt that Wanda truly understood her pain and everything she'd been through.

'_Is it… easy to live a normal life after all this?_' Lily asked, looking back at the woman.

Wanda stayed silent, thinking of the correct answer. "It is not easy but achievable." She finally answered, tying the end of her braid. "But with all of us helping, it should be a shorter journey than mine." The woman smiled as Lily turned, hugging her tightly.

A chuckled from the doorway caused Wanda's head to snap to the entrance, seeing Clint standing there with a tray of food. He walked over to the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"I brought you some soup." Clint told Lily. "I figured it would be easier on you."

'_Thank you Mr. Clint_.' Lily took the bowl carefully into her hands, sipping on the warm liquid.

"It's just Clint. But you eat up and I'll be back for the tray and dishes in a bit." He waved bye to her before leaving.

In the lab, Doctor Strange appeared through one of his mystical doors, the door closing as soon as he stepped through it. He wore a more traditional suit instead of his sorcerer supreme garb, though the Eye of Agamotto still proudly hung around his neck.

"So, where is the patient?" Doctor Strange asked, causing Tony to summon one of his armored gloves out of fear and Bruce to jump.

"Jesus Strange… are you trying give us a heart attack?!" Tony exclaimed as he took off the iron glove.

"My apologies." Strange laughed a little. "Next time, I'll use the door."

"For some reason, I doubt that." Bruce sighed as Vision phased through the ceiling, causing all three men to jump.

Vision settled on the ground, returning his body to its normal density. The synthezoid tilted his head at the uncharacteristic behavior of all the geniuses before him.

"Why did I bother building doors if no one is going to use them?" Tony threw his hands up and sarcastically asked.

"Because with the exception of Doctor Strange and I, everyone else requires doors due to their inability to phase as I do or control temporal and spatial anomalies like Doctor Strange." Vision innocently explained, not fully understanding sarcasm.

Bruce just rubbed his temples as Tony shot the virtual images from Lily's scan out before them. With a simple flick of his fingers, the image enlarged and detailed the exact schematics of the device. Strange stepped forward, his eyes taking in every minute detail the swirled in front of him.

"What do you think Doc?" Tony finally broke the silence.

Strange ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of every possible way he could do the surgery and the risks.

"I've heard of this device." Strange glanced at the others. "It was made by a scientist to help the mute speak. However, in this case… could you please enlarge it more?"

Tony nodded and with another flick of his wrist, the image was enlarged more. Strange began to point out all of the wires that were somehow connected to her tissue.

"The surgery will be difficult. Whoever did this... they wanted to make sure her voice would never be able to battle the device. These wires here, in a normal case are supposed to provide a bridge between the gaps in the nerve endings so a person could speak… however, whoever did this to the patient, used these wires to act as conductors of the electrical pulses that cause speech and divert them to the implant." Strange explained.

The three men took in his words, Vision's mechanical blue eyes whirring as he ran multiple calculations in his head. His eyes return to normal moments later.

"Even with Doctor Strange's excellent record, there is only a fifteen percent chance that Lily's voice would return." Vision's British accent voiced.

"So there's a chance?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Statistically yes." Vision nodded.

"Do it Strange." Tony looked at the doctor.

"Mr. Stark, with all due respect, I do believe that would be up to Lily." Vision interrupted "Maybe I could explain to her the risks and the procedure."

Tony merely looked at Vision with an amused smile. His synthezoid creation was displaying a protective behavior, a very human behavior.

He nodded, resting a hand on Vision's shoulder.

"We'll give you a call Doc." Tony smiled.

Strange smiled back, creating a door back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. "I might be able to pencil you in." He joked before leaving through his door, closing it behind him.

"Well son, go talk to Lily and get her ok." Tony gave him a loving push to the door.

Vision floated, phasing through the floors until he arrived back in Lily's room. Wanda looked over at him, holding a finger over her lips for him to be quiet. Curled up next to the witch, Lily lied there, sleeping soundly. Wanda carefully eased away from the slumbering girl, getting out of the bed and grabbing Vision's arm to pull him into the hallway.

"What did Stark say?" Wanda asked in a hushed voice, guiding the taller male down the hall to the living room.

"Well, Mr. Stark did not say much." Vision stated. "Doctor Strange is capable of doing the surgery; however there is a high risk that Lily's voice could never return."

Wanda listened as she sat on the couch, patting the cushion beside her. Vision nodded as he took a seat beside her, his eyes whirring as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Vizh, are you alright?" She asked, resting a hand over his.

"I believe the way I am feeling is what one would call protective or maybe cautious." He took her hand tenderly in his. "I just wanted her to have a voice in what happens to her."

She ran her thumb over the top of his synthetic, metallic hand. Her eyes focused on his processing eyes, thinking of the best way to bring his thoughts to rest.

"Vizh. Look at me." She gave his hand a subtly squeeze.

His attention slowly turned to her, his swirling blue eyes slowly stilling.

"We will talk to her in the morning." She offered a comforting smile, his own lips curling into his uniquely adorable smile. "We all will do whatever we can to help her."

Vision knew Wanda would do everything to help Lily due to their similarities. He brought her hand up to his crimson lips, carefully kissing her knuckles. His thumb lazily traced over the many rings she had adorned her fingers with.

"Wanda… I've been thinking… I um well I," Vision stammered as he struggled to find the correct words to express the inner thoughts he had.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the compound. Vision and Wanda quickly ran outside to try and find the source of the crash. After rounding the first corner, they saw a nightstand shattered to splinters on the ground. It was impossible to miss the near blinding golden light coming from the shattered window.

"Lily…" Wanda gasped as she summoned her crimson magic into her hands, launching herself into the air. Vision followed close behind, each landing on the balcony to her room. Lily lied in her bed, still asleep yet golden energy encompassed her. Her breathing heavy as her fingers dug into the sheets on the bed. The mind stone glowed intensely as Vision could hear her silent cries. He flew to her, his crimson hands grabbing her shoulders.

"Lily!" Vision shook her gently to try to wake her.

When that failed, the synthezoid used the infinity stone to peer into her troubled mind. The images that flashed in his mind showed all of Lily's past torment. Pulling her up into a careful embrace, he waved Wanda over.

"Use your powers to push the nightmare out of her head." Vision instructed as another piece of furniture crashed against the wall.

Wanda nodded, scarlet tendrils leaving her fingers and connecting her to Lily. She used her magic to take away the pain of the nightmares that plagued the teen. She distorted the images to more pleasant one's of flower filled fields and the stars in the sky. Slowly, the golden energy dissipated as Lily still slept. Wanda withdrew her magic as Vision lied the girl back down in her bed, pulling her blanket to cover her. They silently nodded and moved to exit her room, walking down the hall to her room.

"Vizh." She finally broke the silence as she closed the door to her room.

"Yes Wanda?" He turned to face her.

"Let's help her anyway we can. We can heal her."


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3

Introductions

Lily woke the next morning, stretching as she sat up only to cover her mouth in shock. What had happened to her room? She stood on weak legs, walking over to the shattered glass all over her balcony and saw the splintered nightstand in the grass. Her deep sea blue eyes looked over all the destruction around her. Had she done this? Her feet carried her to a corner of her room with no debris, crumbling down into a ball. She pulled her knees tightly to her chest, guilt wrecking her whole being. Would her rescuers get angry with her? Would they give her back to HYDRA? Her mind raced with these horrible thoughts, each one more horrible than the previous. A soft knock echoed in her silent room.

"Lily?" Natasha's voice called out as she opened the door.

She looked around the room, before her eyes settled on the balled up girl in the corner. The spy smiled as she set a fresh pair of clothes on before walking over to the guilt stricken Lily.

"You ok?" She knelt down to the younger girl's height.

Lily just nodded, not feeling brave enough to look the heroine in the eye.

'_I'm in trouble aren't I?_' Lily asked, fearful of the answer.

The question caused a laugh to escape the assassin's lips. Lily glanced up with curiosity now overtaking her guilty look.

"Kid, if we got in trouble for wrecking our rooms after a bad night, we'd all have been kicked out long ago." Natasha explained as she extended a hand to help Lily up. "Though, Wanda might be a little jealous. You beat her record for furniture throwing by 20 feet."

Lily smiled at her joke, laughing silently. Natasha helped her up, guiding her to the clothes.

"I brought you some fresh clothes. I had hoped between Wanda's and my wardrobe we could find clothes that would fit you." Natasha smiled. "Now get dressed. We'll do a proper team introduction after breakfast."

With that, Natasha left the room, shutting the door behind her. Lily looked down at the clothes, smiling at the soft fabric between her fingers. She carefully removed the pajamas before putting on the simple black, flowing short sleeved top and jean shorts. She folded the pajamas and set them on the bed before heading out of her room. Lily looked around, not knowing where the dining room was. She started to shuffle toward the stairs Vision had carried her up. She held onto the railing tightly as she slowly descended the stairs, her legs still weak from her imprisonment. Halfway down the stairs, the scent of pancakes filled the air. It was unlike anything she had ever smelt, a big smile forming on her lips.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lily was greeted by the sight of the entire team working on preparing breakfast. Natasha looked up from cutting fruit.

"I was just about to come get you!" She walked over, ushering Lily to sit at the table.

"Morning Lily!" They all greeted.

She could only offer a smile and a nod, afraid of using her powers after the destruction she caused. The teen sat at the table, navy eyes observing everyone working so hard. Clint was making pancakes as Steve collected plates and dishes to set the table. Natasha returned to cutting fruit, sliding the colorful foods into a bowl. Wanda and Vision tag teamed cooking bacon and eggs, the witch helping the synthezoid season the food. She tried spotting the two men from her exam yesterday, but found them missing. Just then, Bruce and Tony came up from the basement, yawning after spending a sleepless night turning part of the lab into an operating room.

"You two look like Hell." Clint jabbed at the geniuses.

"Steve, Clint said a bad word in front of the kid." Tony mockingly said as he and Bruce grabbed cups of coffee.

Steve just shook his head. "That will never go away, will it?" He asked.

Lily just observed their interactions, smiling at how normal this seemed. She thought about how much she wanted to help them with their preparations. Vision turned to her.

"You're our guest Lily." He stated with a smile. "You need to gain your strength back."

She blushed as she hadn't realized her thoughts had been telepathically projected.

"Actually she can," Steve stated, setting the table with all of the dishes and silverware, "she can help us eat all this food we made."

Lily smiled and nodded silently.

After all the food was cooked, Vision and Clint served all of it to the seated avengers. Clint slipped pancakes on everyone's plate, saying he made a special one for Lily as he placed smiley face one on her plate. Vision came behind him with the bacon and eggs, the bowl of fruit sat in the middle of the table. As everyone was now settled, they all began to eat. Wanda levitated the fruit over to whoever asked for it, giving Lily a scoop as well. Lily ate silently as she observed the others banter back and forth, though her gaze settled on Vision who wasn't eating.

'_Why aren't you eating?_' Lily asked him.

"I am a synthezoid so I do not require the need to consume food." He explained.

"Where are Sam and Rhodey?" Natasha asked.

Tony swallowed his mouth full of pancake before replying. "They went out to buy clothes and furniture for Lily."

He sipped more on his coffee. Lily kept her gaze low to her plate as kept eating, still embarrassed that her powers destroyed her room.

After breakfast, Steve cleared the table, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Wanda helped Lily to the living room, leading her to sit in a chair across from a series of chairs and couches. She sat there and watched as they all filled the seats in the living room. She kept her gaze low, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Was this where they would chastise her?

"Lily?" Vision spoke, causing her to turn her attention to everyone. "You can use your telepathy with all of us. We wanted to properly introduce ourselves."

_'O...ok.'_ Her voice rang in all of their heads. _'Um… I...I'm Lily_.'

Tony stood up, coffee cup still in hand. "Welcome to the Avenger's Headquarters Lily." He made a grand gesture as he greeted her. "We met yesterday, but I'm Tony Stark and this fella next to me is good ol' Dr. Banner."

Bruce merely waved a hand as he drank more coffee.

Steve stood up. "I'm Steve Rodgers, but just call me Steve. You already know Wanda and Vision. And lastly, over there we have Natasha and Clint."

Lily looked at everyone, smiling a little.

_'I never got to say this, but thank you for saving me.'_ Lily thanked them all.

"No need to thank us kid." Clint chuckled. "We're heroes. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say, I'm glad we got you out of that hell hole."

"Now there is some business we need to discuss." Steve stated as he looked at Lily. "We want to help you to find your parents that Hydra took you away from."

Lily looked down, her smiling face turning solemn. Vision tilted his head.

_'My parents… are no longer here._' Lily said, tearing up. '_Hydra killed them… if it weren't for me then everyone…_' She swallowed harshly as she tried to compose herself.

Everyone fell silent as Wanda moved over to her, hugging her as she cried into her shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Natasha stated, looking over at the distraught girl. "You were a child Lily. There was nothing you could have done."

Lily shook her head as her hands began to emit a golden energy. Tony stood up and stood in front of her before kneeling down to her level.

"Look kid, I know that is awful and I know I can't begin to understand what you've been through," Tony spoke calmly," but you can't live in the past. There was nothing you could of done and you can't go back to fix of. But you can prevent others from experiencing what you went through."

Lily looked over at the billionaire, the energy dissipating as she listened to him. Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you saying Tony?" He asked.

"I'm saying it would be nice to have some fresh blood on the team." Tony replied, turning to Steve.

"Absolutely not!" Clint raised his voice. "For Christ's sake Stark, she's a kid!"

Before it turned into another bicker fest between the three, Vision interrupted.

"I do believe that such a decision is not ours to make." The synthezoid spoke, turning his attention to Lily. "Lily, what do you want? You could remain here as our guest or you could join the team. Either way, we would protect you."

Lily looked around at all of them. For once, she was given a choice instead of a command. She looked at the carpet as she contemplated her answer to avoid all the eyes on her.

'_I...I don't want to be a burden on everyone._' She finally answered.

"You would not be a burden." Wanda spoke. "You don't have to decide right now. Take your time. We should all be training anyway." The Sokovian woman stood up. "Isn't that right Cap?"

Steve nodded. "That's right. Avengers, report to the training facility except you Vision. Why don't you keep Lily company?"

"He doesn't need training anyway." Clint teased as he stood up and lead the way. The others followed behind him.

Lily still kept her gaze low as it was now only her and the synthezoid. Vision stood up and straightened his sweater out before he extended a hand to her.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Vision suggested. "If I recall correctly, you said you have never felt the sun before."

Navy hues met cerulean geared ones as Lily took his hand, standing from the chair. She walked silently behind as he lead her outside the walls of their headquarters. Lily was speechless. Before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She didn't know it but she had passed Vision, walking barefooted onto the front lawn. She spun around as she saw the green grass, the towering trees of the forest, felt the calm breeze blowing through her hair and the gentle sun on her skin. She knelt down, running her hand over the grass. Vision observed her as she now just sat on the lawn. He walked over and sat by her, looking where she was.

"I know you are afraid of your abilities." Vision spoke softly. "I can assure you that you are not the only one among us who does not fully understand your powers."

'_I don't want to hurt anyone_.' Lily explained as she looked over at him. _'I don't even remember destroying my room last night._'

"You were having a nightmare. Wanda and I helped you but it was not your fault. Correct me if I am mistaken, but you have never been taught how to control your powers correct?" Vision glanced over at Lily, who just nodded. He stood up, brushing off his pants and helping her up.

"Follow me please." He instructed as he guided her around the complex to a separate building. As soon as he opened the door, the lights turned on to reveal scorched, dented walls. Lily looked around.

"As you can see, this building is basically indestructible due to the vibranium that makes up the walls." Vision showed her, firing his beam into the wall. "It is how both Wanda and I found out just what our abilities could do. If you would like, we could discover exactly what your powers are capable of."

Lily looked back at the crimson and green man, before looking at her hands. She couldn't explain but she trusted Vision. Midnight blue eyes looked up at the synthezoid.

'I'm… I'm scared.' Lily admitted to Vision. '_I'm scared that I won't be able to control them._'

"You are not alone in that fear." Wanda's voice came from behind Vision.

The Sokovian woman stepped fully into the building, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I thought you were training with the others." Vision articulated as he turned his attention to Wanda.

"I decided now would be a more appropriate time to discuss last night's matter with Lily." Wanda explained.

Lily's navy eyes grew wide, fearing she was talking about the destruction to her room. '_I am so sorry for what happened last night. I didn't know my powers were going out of control. I am so sorry!_' She trembled as she rambled on, diverting her eyes to look at the metal floor.

Wanda walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing Lily's attention back to her. She smiled at the younger girl, shaking her head.

"You aren't in trouble Lily." Wanda stated. "Vision and I just wanted to talk to you about something important. Something to do with the device in your throat."

"I believe we should step back outside for this conversation." Vision spoke up as he had already opened the door.

Lily and Wanda followed closely behind him as they exited the building. Lily glanced down, seeing Vision reach over and lightly grab Wanda's hand. She smiled at how even these heroes had time for seemingly normal, trivial aspects of life. Vision guided them to the patio, which had a few tables and chairs set up. He pulled a chair out for both Wanda and Lily, pushing their chairs in as they sat one after the other. He took a seat beside Wanda, turning his attention to Lily.

"Mr. Stark called in a professional last night to discuss removing the implant in your larynx." Vision explained. "He almost made the decision for you, but I interjected. I wanted you to have a say in whether or not you wanted the surgery, because there are risks. There is only a fifteen percent chance that your voice would ever return after the procedure is done."

Lily took in everything Vision told her. She wanted that thing out of her as badly as she had yearned for freedom. To her, it was just another way of HYDRA having control over her life. She looked up at him, nodding.

'_I want the surgery_,' Lily spoke, _'I want all traces of my old life gone. That thing… it is just another reminder of my imprisonment_.'

Wanda smiled, glancing over at Vision. He seemed relieved that she had agreed to the surgery, but she still saw the gears behind his eyes whirling. A chuckle escaped her lips at his adorable habit. Just what was he researching now?


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering

Chapter 4

Recovering

It had been exactly three days after Lily had had her surgery. The very day she agreed to it, Tony had called in Doctor Strange to his now operating room laboratory. As the surgery went on, Vision hovered outside the door to the lab, monitoring Lily's mind to make sure that she was calm and wouldn't lose control of her powers. The surgery had taken five hours, which seemed long for everyone else, except for Doctor Strange. Lily now sat in her room, looking out the brand new windows that had been installed the prior day. She smiled as she saw birds and butterflies gliding around on the gentle breeze that blew. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, she stood up and walked on much stronger legs to answer it. To her surprise, it wasn't any of her usual guests. It was Tony.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted as he stepped into her room. "I see you finally started decorating, though I am getting a sense Vision and Wanda helped you a bit."

Lily nodded, knowing that Tony wasn't as comfortable with her telepathy as some of the others on the team. He just sat on her bed, patting a spot next to her. She walked back over and sat beside him.

"So I know you never got the chance to be a kid and you've been kooked up in here since your surgery." He started to say. "So I thought it would be a good idea if you went out with someone your own age. Hey Peter, come in already!"

On command, Peter Parker rounded the corner of the door and walked into the room. Lily blushed lightly at the goofy teenager before her, standing up to greet him. She just waved and smiled the sweetest smile she had in a long time.

"Hi Lily." Peter waved back. "I'm Peter. Mr. Stark told me that you can't talk because you had surgery and I thought… well Mr. Stark and I thought it would be a good idea if we went out… well I mean if I showed you around the city not like on a date because that would be weird since we just met… not saying that you aren't pretty, because you are really pretty."

Lily laughed silently at Peter's rambling, which she found to be very cute. Tony couldn't help but smirk at the interaction unfolding before him. He would need to keep an eye on these two in the future. Lily kept her telepathy to herself, not wanting to scare Peter away right after meeting him. Tony stood up and clapped a hand onto Peter's shoulder.

"You get dressed Lily. Peter and I will set up an itinerary for your evening out. Come on Peter." He grabbed him by his backpack and had to basically drag him out of the room.

He guided Peter to the couch in the living room, sitting him down. He sat across from him as he noticed Peter was still looking down the hall to Lily's room.

"Hey Earth to Romeo." Tony teased Peter, hoping to snap him out of his trance like state. "We need to know exactly where you are going to be taking Lily. She may be with us now, but there are probably still very bad people that want to capture her. Peter? Are you even paying attention to me?!"

Peter finally snapped out of it, looking slowly back to Tony.

"Yeah, I uh…. Was going to show her around Queens." Peter explained. "Maybe go to Central Park since you told me she likes to look at nature."

Tony smiled. Peter was the perfect choice for this excursion. Just then, the barely audible footsteps of Lily pattered down the hallway. She came down the stairs dressed in a plain burgundy tank top with black shorts. Over her tank top she wore a black cardigan and had decided to wrap the whole outfit together with a pair of simple black boots. She smiled as she stood in front of Tony and Peter.

"Well, now that she's ready," Tony stood up, "Let's get you both to Queens."

In Wanda's room, she was just finishing putting her hair up into a ponytail. She glanced in the mirror in front of her to see, staring at a now pale, blonde hair and blue eyed Vision. She hadn't seen this version of him since their time secretly meeting for two years. He caught her staring at him in the mirror, his new pale skin reddening a bit.

"Is something on my face?" He asked, as he changed the color of his clothing to more match her's.

"It has just been a really long time since I last saw you like that." She smiled as she turned to him.

She tiptoed up to kiss his cheek, a smile curving onto his lips. He extended his arm to her, which she gladly wrapped her's around as they exited the room. Tony had asked the two of them to watch over Lily as Peter showed her around. Tony had noticed that Lily seemed more attached to the witch and the synthezoid. Vision guided Wanda out to the garage where Tony kept a few backup cars, in case the Avenger's ever needed one.

"Now… Which one should we take?" Vision asked.

Lily sat outside at a table as Peter had grabbed them some food. She had never had any of the food on the menu so she took out her notebook, courtesy of Tony so she didn't have to use her telepathy, and wrote down that he could pick whatever for her. She smiled as she saw Peter expertly balancing two paper plates while holding two cups. She clapped as he set everything down on the table, sliding a vegetarian slice of pizza toward her and a cup with soda in it.

"This is my favorite place to eat here." Peter told her as he started eating.

She followed him, folding her pizza in half exactly as he did before taking a bite. She smiled as she chewed it, savoring the exquisite flavor of all the vegetables mixed with the cheese. She grabbed her notebook.

"**This is amazing**!" She wrote on the page. "**I've never had this before.**"

Peter smiled back. He loved making people happy, but something was different when he made Lily smile like that. She took another bite before sipping on the soda, giggling silently from the carbonation that tickled her throat as she drank it.

"I was thinking after this that we could go to Central Park?" He asked her, hoping he liked her idea.

She nodded. The rest of their meal was spent eating their pizza and talking/writing. Wanda and Vision sat a few tables over, Wanda also enjoying a slice of pizza as Vision observed the two teenagers. He had only met this Peter Parker a couple of times before, but he knew from Tony that he was a very trustworthy young man. It pleased him to see Lily having a good time.

"She seems to be having a good time." Vision turned his attention back to Wanda, who had already finished her slice of pizza. "As do you."

Wanda smiled. "I honestly really missed this Vizh. I missed going out with you." She reached over and rested her hand over his. Suddenly, her eyes darted away from him as she caught the glimpse of a troubled mind nearby. A mind that was thinking of their mission to capture a target.

"Wanda? What is it?" Vision asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It seems we aren't the only one's watching the kids." She explained as she stood up. "We need to keep them close."

Peter had bought him and Lily a cab, telling the driver to take them to Central Park. The driver nodded, slowly making his way through the busy New York City traffic. Lily looked over at Peter, who was staring out the window at all of the other sights out the window. She smiled, being happy to get this chance to be... normal. Wanda and Vision followed the taxi in their car closely. She was keeping her mind open to see if there were any other traces of the mind she had felt earlier, but no such luck. Suddenly, after the taxi had crossed an intersection, there was a car crash right in front of Wanda and Vision's car. The taxi then pulled into a darkened, secluded alley way.

"Um sir this isn't Central Park." Peter stated, holding onto Lily's wrist.

"Sorry sir, my mistake." The driver finally spoke with a heavy eastern European accent. "But I am afraid this is the end of the trip for you."

Lily's eyes went wide as she saw him reach for something. Her hands glowed as she pinned his hands with her energy before launching him out the wind shield.

"Lily run!" Peter exclaimed as they both got out of the taxi.

Lily took off running without a thought, running into the crowded sidewalk. She weaved her way through the crowd as she could sense others were following her. Just then, a shot rang out from the street. She froze and glanced back only to see several HYDRA agents with guns chasing her. Her hands and eyes glowed as she turned and started running again. The people on the sidewalk parted and ran in fear as more shots were fired at Lily. She looked up and saw more men rushing at her from the front. She froze, panicked and looking around for any way out. She ran down the alleyway to her left, seeing a large green park in front of her that way. She thought that if she could just get there then she could someone keep innocent people from getting involved. She panted as she hid behind a tree in the park, trying to focus her mind to see just exactly how many men were chasing her. After a moment, she had pin pointed 10: 9 behind her and one… above her? She looked up just as a man pounced on her from the tree, trying to get what looked like a collar on her. Golden energy surrounded him as she launched him higher than the tree before running into an open field of the park. She knew she couldn't out run them much longer, so it was now or never. She summoned all of her courage and turned to face the men who had stopped a few yards away from her.

"Now Lily…" One of them spoke. "That wasn't very nice of you. You know Henrik is just following orders."

'_I will never go back with you…'_ Her voice echoed in all their heads as her golden energy began to swirl around her.

The first few men charged at her, but she used her telekinesis to slam two of them together. The third one still charged forward. She flicked her wrist and a ribbon of golden energy wrapped around his ankles. Once she pulled back on the ribbon, she tripped him and looked amazed at what her powers could do. She readied herself for the others, however she found some of them covered in what looked like spider webs to a tree, completely knocked out, or tangled up in scarlet magic. Lily turned around to see Vision, Wanda, and someone she had never met before. She lowered her gaze as she approached the heroes, Wanda running and hugging her.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" The witch asked hurriedly as she leaned back and checked over Lily.

'_No… I'm not hurt…_' Lily telepathically spoke, her gaze still low. She was embarrassed that this had happened. Was she never going to be free of her past? She sniffled as tears began to well up in her eyes. '_I'm so sorry that I'm so much trouble.'_

Vision walked over, resting a hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair. He shook his head before kneeling down to look at Lily face to face. He took out a handkerchief and handed it to her so she could dry her tears.

"You are not trouble Lily," Vision explained to the girl, "None of this was your fault."

Lily dried her tears before returning the handkerchief to Vision, who tucked it into his pocket. She stood there silently before she looked at both of the Avengers before her. Her eyes went wide as she had just remembered that Peter was with her. She searched for his mind. Surprisingly, it was very close by. She looked over at the person dressed in red and blue, confusion overtaking her expression.

'_Peter?' _She asked him telepathically, wanting to confirm her suspicion.

Peter nodded, not really sure how she could tell. Lily turned her attention back to Wanda and Vision. Her hands tightly grasped at the hem of her shirt. All of these people were protecting her, because she couldn't protect herself. She shook her head.

'_I want to be an Avenger.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Check up

Chapter 5

Check Up

The car ride back to the Avenger's headquarters was awkward to say the least. Vision drove with Wanda in the front seat as Peter and Lily sat in the back. Lily was ashamed that she had caused trouble for her new friend. She wondered if he hated her now. Peter looked over at her, resting a hand over her's on the seat between them. He could sense that she was stressed from the attack. Navy orbs slowly looked down at his hand before looking over into his hazel eyes. All Peter did was offer a smile, which in turn caused Lily to smile a little. That should have been Peter's superpower: the ability to brighten anyone's mood no matter how horrible they were feeling. Vision took a quick glance into the rearview mirror, seeing the scene unfolding in the back. He merely quirked an eyebrow before returning his eyes to the road before him.

"I hope you don't think I'm angry with you Lily." Peter finally broke the silence. "I had a lot of fun before those crazy people tried to hurt you."

Lily smiled a bit at his adorably blunt statement.

'_Thank you Peter.' _She spoke to him telepathically, after she had gotten the ok from him earlier in the ride. '_I just feel bad that you and everyone else got dragged in._'

"We are a team Lily; it is what teammates do for one another." Wanda interrupted before the other teen could speak.

Vision pulled the car into the garage before dissolving his human disguise. As the four exited the car, they were immediately greeted by Tony and Steve. Peter stood a bit behind Wanda and Vision in fear that he was in trouble with his mentor. Lily merely averted her gaze to the floor. Tony was the first to break the silence hanging in the air.

"So Underoos," Tony began to speak, "You ok?"

"I'm fine Mr. Stark." Peter replied.

"And you Lily?" Tony directed his attention to the other teen.

Lily just nodded in response to his question. Tony and Steve let out a collective sigh as the soldier signaled for the two teens to leave the room. Wanda and Vision stood before the two senior Avengers.

"That was quick thinking you two." Steve smiled. "Good work."

"Thank you Captain Rogers." Vision cordially replied. "Though I wish to voice some concern I have over the incident."

"Concern?" Tony questioned.

"Lily has voiced a desire to join the Avengers. She believes that by becoming a member of the team that she will not be a burden upon us because she can then defend herself." The synthezoid explained.

"That will be out of the question for the next few weeks until I can remove her stitches." Strange stated as he appeared before the four through a portal of golden sparks. "Now where is my patient?"

Tony just sighed. Between Strange's portals and Vision's lack of use of doors, he was all too used to the sudden appearance of people now.

"She's in the living room with Peter right now." Tony pointed the way to the teens.

Strange nodded, collecting the medical bag he had dropped on the floor before heading up the stairs. He followed the simple hallway up a set of stairs to see. As the sorcerer arrived at the top of the stairs, he saw Lily and Peter talking. Well, Peter was talking and Lily was writing her response. A smile creeped onto the surgeon's lips as he fully emerged himself upstairs. He cleared his throat to gain the two teens attentions. Peter smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Dr. Strange!" Peter greeted enthusiastically as he waved.

"Hello Peter." Stephen greeted in reply before turning his attention to Lily. "Hello Lily. I'm here you're your checkup. Peter would you mind leaving us for a few?"

Peter nodded as he stood up and headed back downstairs. Strange took a seat next Lily, setting the medical bag on the table in front of them. He reached carefully to undo the bandages around her neck, wrapping them up as he removed them. A single finger was placed on her chin to tilt her head back as he closely examined the stitches that closed the incision down her throat. He moved away from her to find something in his bag, pulling out a brown bottle and a cotton ball. After the bottle was opened, Strange poured some liquid onto the cotton ball. Setting the bottle on the table, he tilted Lily's chin back so he could dab the damp cotton ball onto the stitches. The teen tried her best not to move, mainly because the liquid was very cold. Once he was done cleaning her wound, he took out some bandages and rebandaged her neck.

"It's healing very well." Strange commented as he packed the rest of his medical supplies back into his bag. "Though I would clean it a bit more often to ensure it heals properly."

Lily just nodded silently. She watched his hands as he packed everything into the black bag on the table. Her head tilted as she just now noticed the many scars that covered his hands.

"And I wouldn't be doing any sparring until your stitches are out." He smiled at her, before glancing down at his hands.

'_I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare.'_ Lily apologized quickly, diverting her eyes to the couch.

"It's ok Lily." He reassured her.

'_May I ask how you got them?'_ She mustered the courage to return her gaze to the icy blue eyes of the sorcerer.

"I was in a car accident. A pretty nasty one. The roof crushed my hands in the impact and as a surgeon, it was pretty devastating. I tried everything humanly possible to try and restore the use of my hands." A chuckle escaped his lips. "Though, it seemed that humanly was the wrong way to go. The magic I gained becoming the sorcerer supreme healed me."

Strange looks down as he flexes his fingers. Lily watches as she raises a hand to her throat. The next thing the sorcerer knows, Lily his hugging him as tightly as she can with tears in her eyes. Her fingers clutch onto the back of his shirt.

'_I…I can never thank you enough.' _Lily sniffled.

Strange looked down at her before patting her on the head as she still clung to him. The sorcerer supreme was not really into physical contact, though he did make the occasional exception for Peter. Just then Peter, Wanda, and Vision appeared at the top of the stairs.

"How is she healing Dr. Strange?" Vision questioned as the girl released the doctor from her embrace.

"She should be able to spar and participate in exercises in about four to five weeks." Doctor Strange stood and grabbed his bag off of the table. He uses his sling ring to create a portal back to the Sanctum. Before he steps through, he turns back and looks at Lily and smiles at her. She smiles back at the doctor before he steps through his portal and the golden vortex disappeared. Peter returned to sitting by her on the couch as Vision sat in the arm chair across from them. Wanda took the open seat next to Lily on the couch.

"We talked to Stark and Steve about you joining the Avengers Lily," Wanda spoke, "They both agreed that once you are fully healed from your surgery that it would be beneficial for you to join the team."

Lily smiled as she hugged Wanda tightly. Her navy eyes turned to Vision, who sat there with his legs crossed and chin resting on his hand. She could sense that he was worried about her decision, but supported it. But there was something else in his mind… something he was keeping a secret from her.

"I would personally like for me and Wanda to oversee your training." Vision finally spoke as he glanced over at the trio on the couch.

'_I wouldn't want it any other way.'_ Lily spoke to them all.

"Vizh, why don't we go ask the other's what they want for dinner." Wanda suggested as she stood up and walked over to the synthezoid.

Vision gave her a curious look, but didn't argue as he stood up from his chair. As the two left, Peter put a movie on for him and Lily to watch. Wanda and Vision walked hand in hand to the briefing room where all the other Avengers were gathered.

"What did Strange say?" Tony asked as he spun around in his office chair.

"Lily may begin training with us in four to five weeks once her stitches are out." Vision told the billionaire.

"Excellent. I'll get to design some equipment that will help her develop her abilities." Tony pulled out an iPad and a stylus.

"Vision and I want to… personally oversee Lily's training since she feels the most comfortable with us." Wanda explained. "Though I think for hand to hand combat, Natasha and Clint would be the better choices."

"We wouldn't mind helping her one bit." Clint smiled.

"Speaking of which, where is Lily?" Natasha asked.

"She is with Mr. Parker watching a movie on the television." Vision stated.

"We should keep an eye on those two." Tony coyly implied.

Everyone rolled their eyes in the room, except for Vision who was just too innocent to understand the billionaire's implication. Wanda chuckled as she gave the synthezoid's hand a gentle squeeze to draw his attention back from researching why they should watch the two teens.

"Did we ever decrypt the information from the HYDRA base?" Steve asked.

"We did and it was very interesting to say the least." Natasha tapped the table to allow the holographic projector in the middle to display most of the information. "Everything was about Lily. Clint and I made a few… disturbing discoveries."

"Disturbing in what way?" Tony asked, barely beating Vision to the question.

"Lily was right about a few things from her past. HYDRA came to her town with the intention to take her, but they didn't kill her parents." Clint tapped a video from the bodycam of a HYDRA agent. It showed a few agents trying to rip Lily from her parents, who were holding onto her for dear life and screaming at them to leave. Another agent got tired and used his gun to knock them both out as Lily was jerked out of their arms. Then the video focused on Lily who glowed with a golden energy as she fought to get back to her parents. A surge of golden energy went out and the feed ended with static. Clint tapped the next video from another bodycam of another agent. It showed them cautiously entering a charred field. As the video progressed, it soon showed Lily lying in the very middle of the char, completely unscathed. The video ended when the agent picked Lily's unconscious body up.

"That video means nothing." Wanda was the first to speak after the video ended. "She was a child. She still has no idea how powerful she is."

"We aren't saying it's her fault." Natasha corrected. "But we should be cautious. HYDRA had a full detail of her powers that we dug up and it's pretty impressive."

A few more clicks and some lab reports were projected onto the screen. Tony turned his head away from his iPad and to the projections.

"Telekinesis, telepathy, energy manipulation, destruction." Tony read out loud. "Destruction doesn't count as a power in my book."

"Destruction could refer to the use of her powers in the absorption of all energy surrounding her." Vision proposed. "If you noticed in the video, there was no ash or debris around her after the explosion. There was merely nothing. I theorize that along with manipulation, Lily can absorb the energy in objects and use it to fuel her powers."

"HYDRA mentions that power a lot in their reports." Clint said as he slid a few more onto the screen with that particular word highlighted.

"They wanted to use her as a weapon." Steve concluded as he read over the reports.

"Yeah but they never got the chance to." Natasha replied as she projected six pictures of destroyed HYDRA bases onto the screen. "That HYDRA base we rescued her from was the seventh she had been in. Apparently, all the other ones were destroyed."

"By Lily?" Wanda asked.

"That's what the reports imply. Three of them were lifted thirty feet into the air before plummeting to the ground. However, no one was hurt. Two were left structurally unsound after being pierced over hundreds of times by energy beams. And the first one she was ever in doesn't even exist anymore. They just found her passed out in the middle of where the compound should have been." Natasha explained as she showed them every picture. "The last one was the first time they had implemented the use of the electroshock to try and control her powers."

"How long was she there for?" Wanda managed to ask. All of this talk of HYDRA bases and experimentation made her stomach churn as she remembered her own time with HYDRA.

"The last one she was at for six years." Clint stated softly.

Vision rested a hand over Wanda's as he sensed her tense up. His thumb rubbed the top of her hand to soothe her but to also ground the new emotions surging through him. He had felt what he was assuming he could call anger only a couple of times in his short life. Wanda rested her other hand over his as she could sense his emotions. Everyone then fell silent. That poor girl had endured all of that torture just so she could one day be used as a weapon. Tony returned his attention to the screen before him. His eyes going wide as he took down the projections.

"Ok I hate to break up all this seriousness but you guys have got to see this. F.R.I.D.A.Y. project the footage from the living room." Tony asked as the footage from the living room was projected over the table.

The tension that was in the room was all of a sudden replaced with the adoration at the sight before the team. Peter and Lily were still on the couch. Apparently at some point, Peter had pulled a blanket over Lily and she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Peter had rested his head back, but the camera then zoomed in on the two teen's hands resting on top of one another.

"That was quick." Tony chuckled as he took the footage down. "It seems we have another person on team 'Protect Lily with Everything We've Got'."


	6. Chapter 6: Orientation

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update Lily. I've been battling writer's block and am unsure of where I am wanting this story to go. None the less, I shall continue Lily and hopefully it'll be a story you all love! As always, please read, enjoy, and review! Also don't forget to check out my other fanficition: Music to His Ears (My first ever time writing a fanfiction with Loki!) Thank you all so much!**

Chapter 6

Orientation

It had been a few weeks since Lily had been attacked by HYDRA in the middle of New York. Per Doctor Strange's orders, she was not participating in sparring but was training her powers with Wanda and Vision. Over the weeks, the two avengers had showed Lily that she could actually fly using her abilities and that she could control the energy, allowing her to form it into weapons. After one particular exhausting day of training, Lily came trudging into the shared living room and plopped face first onto the sofa. Tony was the only one nearby to hear her as he poked his head out from the kitchen. He grabbed his cup of coffee before going to sit across from her in the arm chair.

"What's the matter lightbrite?" Tony asked, causing the teen to groan at his new nickname for her.

'_Exhausted.' _Lily replied as she turned to look at him. '_Though I don't mind Ms. Wanda and Mr. Vision pushing me. I found out I can focus my powers into a ball and throw it so it bounces around to hit enemies.'_

Tony couldn't help but laugh at how much Vision was rubbing off on Lily, since she now was so formal with everyone. He took a sip of his coffee, fiddling with a bracelet in his hand.

"That's pretty cool kid." Tony smiled, tossing the bracelet at her. "Try this on."

The thin piece of what Lily assumed to be silver landed on the table. She sat up and carefully grabbed the item, sliding it onto her wrist.

'_It's pretty.'_ Lily smiled as she looked at the delicate bracelet on her wrist.

"Tap it twice." Tony instructed.

Lily tilted her head but obeyed, tapping it twice. Soon, nanites poured out of the bracelet covering her whole body up to her neck. It seemed to form a suit similar in material to Peter's Spiderman suit but was gold and purple. Lily stood up and ran to the nearest reflective surface to look at it. She spun around, looking at every detail of the suit. Tony just smiled as Lily ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

'_Thank you so much Mr. Stark.' _Lily thanked him mentally.

Tony chuckled as he patted her back. "No problem kid."

Just then, Wanda and Vision walked into the room. The pair smiled as they saw Tony and Lily. Lily could sense them enter and quickly returned to her seat on the couch.

"Lily, there is someone I would like for you to meet." Wanda stated as she stepped aside as if to reveal someone.

However, no one was behind her. The witch rolled her eyes as a blue streak of light zoomed behind her and stood in the empty spot.

"Hello there." Pietro's thick accent greeted as he actually walked over to Lily.

"Lily, this is my twin brother, Pietro." Wanda introduced. "Pietro, this is Lily, the newest Avenger."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Pietro smiled.

Lily smiled back, unsure if the Pietro was aware of her only being able to use telepathy for now. She just waved at the silver haired man before her. The speedster quirked an eyebrow before he finally understood, sitting beside the teen. Wanda had told him how Lily was just like the two of them.

"It's ok Lily." Wanda smiled. "He knows."

'_Hello Mr. Maximoff._' Lily telepathically greeted the Sokovian with a smile.

"So I heard my sister has been helping to train you to use your powers." Pietro stated as he reclined more against the couch. "And just call me Pietro."

'_Mrs. Maximoff and Mr. Vision have been helping me to control them.'_ Lily nodded.

Tony cleared his throat, alerting everyone that he was in fact still in the room. Pietro just rolled his as he diverted his icy blue eyes to the billionaire. It was no secret that the Maximoff twins were still uneasy around Tony, but had grown to slightly trust him.

"Well now that that little meeting is done, why don't we all go show the other's what Lily has learned from her training?" Tony suggested.

'_Do I have to?'_ She groaned the question.

"I think it is an excellent idea." Vision chimed in.

She was already tired from her training, but a part of her was excited to show the other's what she had learned. However, Lily rose from her spot on the couch, knowing that the billionaire would not take "no" for an answer. Tony smiled as he stood up as well, the small group moving to the training facility within the compound. All of the others were already gathered there, looking to the door as the small group entered. Lily noticed that everyone was in their standard uniform.

'_So… how do we want to show everybody?_' Lily asked as she looked at everyone.

"Oh that's simple," Natasha smirked a bit as she stepped forward, "You'll be sparring some of us. Don't worry… We'll go easy on you."

Lily nodded as she stepped forward, one of her hands glowing with golden energy. Steve, Natasha, and Clint stepped forward opposite of her. Lily could feel her heart racing as she waited for them to make the first move. Clint drew an arrow from his quiver as Natasha was the first to lunge at Lily, who created a shield with the energy to block the series of kicks and punches from the assassin in front of her. Her navy eyes saw a glimmer from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't react in time as Steve's shield crashed into behind her knees, causing the teen to fall backwards. Clint fired an arrow at the downed teen; however she caught it in a ball of energy and launched it at Steve. With that distraction, she was able to create two whips of energy from her hands. Steve launched his shield at Lily once more, charging behind it at her. She used her whip to deflect the shield as the other whip wrapped around the soldier's ankle, tripping him. Lily was unaware of Clint sneaking up behind her until his bow was around her neck as she was in a choke hold. Lily gasped in pain, her neck still having stitches from the surgery.

"Not bad kid… but you let your guard down." Clint criticized as he kept a tight grip on his bow.

Lily let out a strangled gasp as she clawed at the archer's arms to release her. Her eyes began to glow as her whole body became engulfed in golden energy. Moments later, a large arc of energy radiated from her, knocking everyone and everything down in the room. The windows shattered as glass flew out of them. Lily fell to her knees, panting lightly. Her navy eyes scanned the room, suddenly fear filling with fear as she saw the destruction she had caused. She stood up and ran out as everyone was just getting to their feet.

"Lily wait!" Wanda called out as she stood up. "Pietro… go talk to her."

Pietro stood up with a groan as he sped out of the room. He slowed to a stop just outside of the compound, icy blue eyes scanning the surroundings to try and find Lily. Small whimpers caught his attention as he walked over to a large tree near the edge of the compound. Curled up into a small ball was Lily. He sat down beside her, his larger pale hand ruffled her silver hair.

"You know… you really kicked ass back there." Pietro tried to lighten the mood.

Lily shook her head as her navy eyes were focused on the ground. They all probably hated her now. She was trying to control her powers… how could she let them get out of control?

'_I messed up._' Lily admitted to the older male. '_I was supposed to show them that I was in control of my powers… but I showed them that I have as much control as the day they rescued me.'_

Pietro chuckled softly. "Lily… if we all could fully control our gifts then we would have no need to train. The only one to accomplish that is probably Vision. Even my sister has troubles with her powers. It will all take time."

The Sokovian stood up, brushing his pants off before offering a hand to Lily. She looked up at him, accepting the hand and standing too. He quickly picked her up bridal style and sped back to the others. The two arrived in a haze of blue light before he stopped and set her down.

"Don't scare us like that again Lightbrite…" Tony put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Lily?" Wanda asked with concern lacing her voice as she looked at neck to make sure Clint didn't hurt her.

'_I'm fine… I'm sorry I messed up._' Lily apologized to everyone.

"You didn't mess up Lily." The witch smiled sweetly at the teen.

'_But…'_

"No buts that was an amazing display of your powers and we all couldn't be any more proud of you." Vision interjected.

Lily felt a huge relief, smiling happily at the praise from her mentors. Clint walked over to her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey sorry about that, I honestly forgot about your surgery." The archer apologized.

'_It's ok Mr. Clint.'_ She smiled in response.

"Welcome to the team kid." Natasha clapped a hand on her back.


	7. Chapter 7: They're Back

Chapter 7

They're Back

Lily sat in the common room of the Avenger's compound, thumbing through the channel on the large television. It had been long enough since the surgery that her stitches were removed and Strange said she could start some speech therapy to see if she could regain her voice. Tony had offered to hire someone, but Vision interjected, stating he was more than capable of taking on the task. Vision was a great teacher and was very patient with her. She smiled softly to herself as she remembered how excited she was when she actual said her first word after so long of not talking. Her own voice sounded so foreign yet so familiar. She still used her telepathy to communicate since it was faster, but she was happy when she could actually talk.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by thunderous laugh of Thor. Lily had only met the god of thunder a couple of times, but she already viewed him as an older brother figure. She quickly got up and ran toward the sound of his voice. Upon entering the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of Thor and a tall, raven haired male just talking. Thor wore a normal pair of jeans with a hoodie while the man next to him wore an entirely black suit. The blonde soon glanced over to Lily, his smile only growing as he ran and hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Lily! It has been ages since I last saw you!" Thor laughed as he set her down and ruffled her hair.

'_It really has been._' Lily smiled as well. _'I missed you Thor! Who is that with you?_'

"This is my little brother Loki." The god of thunder clapped the trickster on the back, causing his eyes to narrow. "Loki. This is Lily! She is the newest Avenger."

Loki's thin lips curled into a small smile as he took a few steps forward to stand in front of the mortal. He truly towered over her as he stood there. She looked up at him, the same smile still plastered on her face as she went to hug him. Loki was a bit shocked that she wanted to hug him, but didn't stop her. He instead ruffled her silver hair with one of his hands.

"I can now see why Thor refers to you as a little sister." Loki chuckled softly.

"I brought Loki to Earth to tell the rest of the team that he wishes to join us in battle." Thor beamed with excitement.

'_That' amazing! Can I spar with him sometime?_' Lily asked with a smile. '_I want to see what powers he has!_'

"That is entirely up to him." Thor smiles as he looks over to his adopted brother.

Loki let out a small chuckle. "I would enjoy that very much Lily."

"Why don't you two go ahead while I go to find the rest of the team?" Thor suggested as he looked at the two.

Lily nodded, grabbing Loki's much larger hand with her own and dragging him down the hallway. The god followed closely behind the girl before him, a genuine smile gracing his lips as he was amazed by her childlike wonder. He was also curious about what powers the child possessed. After a short walk, the pair arrived to the training room. Lily let go of his hand as she reached up to tie her long silver hair into a ponytail.

"I must ask you Lily, beside telepathy, what powers do you possess?" Loki asked.

'_It's complicated to explain but I can show you._' Lily smiled.

Her navy eyes glanced over to a set of weights across the room. Her eyes began to glow with golden energy as the weights began to float in the air. Loki looked over to the floating weights, arching a single dark eyebrow. Lily set them down before focusing on her hands. Her hands glowed with the same energy as she created a shield with the energy. Loki looked around at the impressive shield.

"Telekinesis and Energy manipulation," He stated before turning his attention back to the girl before him, "That is quite impressive for one so young."

'_Thank you._' Lily smiled at the trickster before her.

"Though, if I may ask, why do you rely on telepathy for communication?" The god asked as Lily dropped the shield.

She looked down at the floor, explaining her imprisonment with HYDRA and how they had taken away her voice. Throughout the whole story, Loki listened to her tell her tale as his heart broke to hear how much she had been through already. He took a few steps toward her, raising a hand that glowed green with his magic.

"If I may…" Loki began to speak.

Lily nodded, sensing what he wanted to do and tilted her head back to expose her neck. Loki placed his hand carefully on the long scar that ran down her throat. His emerald eyes shut as he focused his magic into healing her. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away and dismissed his magic.

"My healing magic is not the strongest, but I do believe you should be healed considerable faster now." Loki explained to the teen before him.

Lily's lips curved into a smile as she hugged him tightly around the waist. Loki didn't know how to react, but instead patted the top of the girl's head.

'_Thank you_.' Lily smiled up at the god.

"You are most welcome, little sister." Loki smiled back at her.

"Yo Lightbrite!" Tony called out as he entered the training facility. "Vision wants to see you."

'Thanks Tony! It was nice to meet you Loki!' Lily said to both of them before she ran out of the room.

Lily walked down the hall to the library. Vision usually had her lessons there because it was private, since no other residents really used it. However, upon arriving to the library, she found that it was empty. She stood there and thought for a moment. Maybe he wanted to meet her in the common room? Lily then began to walk to the common room. Sure enough, Vision was sitting on a couch there with a book in his one hand as his head rested on the other. She smiled as she approached the synthezoid, drawing his attention away from the literature he was engrossed in.

"Ah, there you are Lily." Vision spoke as he shut the book, setting it on the table in front of him.

'_Are we having our lessons here now_?' Lily asked as she sat across from Vision in a chair.

"Your lesson shall take place afterwards, for now there is a matter I wish to discuss with you." The synthezoid spoke.

'_Have I done something wrong?_' Lily asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

What was going on? Were they tired of her already? Her mind was becoming a war zone with reasons that the avengers were sick of her. She stared at the ground before her as her own mind assaulted her with all the things she had done wrong.

"…ly..." Vision stated softly, rousing Lily from her thoughts.

'_Y…yes?_' She stuttered.

"Are you alright?" The synthezoid asked, his face showing concern for how Lily was acting.

'_I'm fine. What did you say?_' Lily replied as her navy eyes met his cerulean ones.

"Director Fury will be here tomorrow to assess you and spider-man to see if you both are ready to become a part of the team. I just wanted to warn you so you wouldn't be nervous." Vision explained calmly. "As long as you remember everything that Wanda and I have taught you, you shall be just fine."

Lily smiled. SO they weren't tired of her. They just wanted her to be ready for Fury coming.

'_I'll make you both proud! I promise_.' Lily told Vison excitedly.

"We are already proud Lily." Wanda spoke as she exited the kitchen with a freshly brewed cup of tea. She sat next to Vison on the couch. "I don't think we could have asked for a better student. Now why don't you go find Peter and have a day off?"

'_Really_?' Lily looked to both of them.

Vision nodded. Lily stood up, hurrying forward to hug both Wanda and Vision as she kept thanking them. Wanda chuckled and waved her off to her room.

"Were you able to find that information we were both curious about?" Wanda asked the synthezoid beside her.

"I was." Vision draped an arm around Wanda's shoulder as she moved closer to him. "Tomorrow shall be quite special."

Lily sat in her room. She was looking through her clothes to find an outfit to go hang out with Peter in. When she couldn't decide, she flopped on her bed and took her phone to text Peter. Maybe if she knew what they were going to do then it would be easier to pick out an outfit.

**[Lily: Hey Peter! Would you want to hang out in a few**?]

She set her phone down, but not a second later did her notification go off. She picked it up and read the message from Peter.

**[Peter: Sure! Do you have anything you want to do?]**

**[Lily: Nope. I was hoping you'd have some ideas**.]

**[Peter:** **Would you want to go see a movie with me and Ned**?]

**[Lily: Ned?]**

**[Peter: Oh he's a friend from school. He's really chill and knows I'm Spiderman so your secret is safe with him too]**

**[Lily: A movie sounds like fun! Should I have someone take me to your place or should I meet you at the theater?]**

**[Peter: You can just meet us at the theater.]**

**[Lily: The one on 6****th**** avenue right?]**

**[Peter: That's the one!]**

**[Lily: I'll see you soon Peter.]**

Lily tossed her phone onto the bed as she stood up. She walked back over to her closet, her navy eyes skimming over her clothes. She wanted to be comfortable and warm for the movie, since the theater always kept it cooler. An oversized heavy turtle neck sweater and some thick leggings were carefully chosen and soon were paired with a black pair of boots. Lily looked herself once over in the mirror, smiling at how normal she looked. She pulled the turtleneck collar up higher to hide the scar on her neck. Grabbing her phone and purse, Lily left her room and walked to the common room to ask for a ride to the theater. Thankfully, Tony was the only one in the room and by the looks of it; he was already planning on leaving. The genius glanced over at the teen as she entered the room, a single eyebrow quirking curiously.

"You going out lightbrite?" Tony asked as he fixed his tie.

'_Peter and I are going to see a movie_.' Lily told him. '_Would you mind dropping me off at the theater?_'

"Sure thing kid. It's good to see you going out like a normal kid." The billionaire smiled as he grabbed his keys from off the countertop.

Lily quietly followed Tony to the garage of the compound, carefully getting into the passenger side of the expensive sports car. The engine roared to life as the billionaire started the car and pulled out of the underground garage. The teen sat quietly as Tony drove into the city. She watched the world outside just scroll by as the forested area around the compound soon yielded to the modern scape of the city. Lily was lost in her thoughts and watching the world outside when Tony came to a stop outside of the theater.

"We're here kid. I'll be in town so just text me when the movie gets out ok?" Tony told her as she exited the car.

'_I will_.' She assured him before shutting the door and waving bye to him.

Lily stood outside the theater as she pulled out her phone to text Peter.

**[Lily: Hey, I'm here. Just text me when you get here.]**

She shoved her phone back into her purse as she waited on the crowded street. Lily loved to observe people and see how they act around others, something she had never gotten to do all her years she was a prisoner. Since she didn't know how long it was going to be until Peter and Ned showed up, she decided to take a seat on a nearby bench and wait there. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard a cry for help. She stood straight up, scanning the area for where the cry had come from. She was an avenger technically, so she could handle something as simple as a mugging or something of that sort. Lily cautiously left the bench as she pinpointed the source of the cry for help. She walked a little ways away from the theater to the mouth of a dark alley.

'_Hello_?' Lily called out with her telepathy, but received no answer.

Her brows furrowed. Maybe she was wrong about someone needing help. As she turned back to walk to the theater, a cloth covered her mouth. She began to throw punches and kicks at the person who held the cloth firmly over her mouth and nose. The sweet scent of the cloth filled her nose and then Lily went limp in the man's arms. He lowered the cloth and picked Lily up, carrying her to a black SUV. He set her in the backseat and fastened a thick metal collar around her neck before climbing in the driver's seat. As he pulled away, he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey Boss," The man greeted, "I got her."


End file.
